


Afterglow

by YourFavoriteRobot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Fifth Doctor Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteRobot/pseuds/YourFavoriteRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<i> "Sweet, sappy, postcoital cuddlefest. Only they're bitching at each other the entire time."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

The Doctor cried out and collapsed against the Master. They clung to each other as the Master followed him into post orgasmic exhaustion. They lay together over heated, breathing heavily and in twin states of perfect uncomplicated bliss. After a long moment, the Doctor spoke.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Well my dear, it's hardly my place to boast in such matters but if you insist..." The Doctor's face twitched with mild annoyance and he sat up to make certain the Master had full view of his pointedly unamused pout. This would have likely been more effective had he not actually been amused.

"Not that." He sighed. "You are simply impossible, you know that? I'm certain you must."

"You are fond of telling me so." The Master tugged the Doctor back down into his arms and after a bit of fussing he settled back in to rest against the Master’s shoulder. "You were saying?"

"I was? Oh yes, your perverted detours aside, I was going to say that it is quite amazing what a simple rush of chemicals can do to the brain. You can understand every detail of the interaction, all the biological technicality of it, but it's still so lovely to let it all wash over you. Makes you feel some how more real, more part of the universe." The Doctor could feel the Master’s chest shake with the start of a chuckle and sat up again.

"Well, forgive me for finding a level of depth to what you clearly see as little more than a base and purhmm--" The Master pulled him down and kissed him hard. The Doctor tensed but after a moment returned the kiss just as roughly, giving a firm bite to the Master’s bottom lip.

"I was speaking."

"Yes, it was most unbecoming."

"I don't find that at all funny. Just because I look like a--" The Master grinned.

"Naughty schoolboy? Delectable crumpet? Delicious little cupcake? Celery flavoured tart?"

"You're hopeless. And you have a mild fixation with food." He poked the Master’s softly rounded stomach. This earned him something of a glare.

"I am unaccustomed to this body’s metabolism,” he said, defensively.

"Are we honestly going to start that again? You've really only yourself to blame there, my darling." The poking had turned into patting, and then into a lazy stroking that served to lull the Master into a catlike state of bliss. The Doctor sighed. "You are really a very simple creature, aren't you?

"Hnmmm." The Master nearly pured and then opened an eye to look up at the Doctor, who was smiling down at him with a rueful sort of fondness. “You’re staying for breakfast, then?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “So help me, if you serve me drugged jam one more time...”

“My dear, I give you my word I shall not. I would never lie to you.”

“You’re lying right now, aren’t you?”

“And you are still staying.”

“Of course.” The Doctor yawned. The Master pulled him into his arms and they kissed lazily until they drifted off to sleep, dreaming mingled dreams of cricket cups and world domination which blended far better than they should have.


End file.
